Bad Reputation
by rachelbarbraberry96
Summary: Rachel's the new girl. She's been expelled from 4 schools in the past two years. She's not bad, just angry. But this can't happen anymore. She's at McKinley to stay, otherwise she'll be sent to military school. Finchel, side Quick, Faberry frenemies and Puckleberry friendship. Might be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is my first story and it is a finchel story. It's very AU so just picture Rachel how she was when she was as Tina, or however you want really. This story will mainly be finchel but also a side of Quinn and Puck. Tell me what you guys think!**_

* * *

Being the new kid was always hard. Well, not always if this is your fourth time being the new kid in less than two years. It's gotten to the point where she didn't care about transferring anymore, it had become routine. But this was going to be the last school she transferred to before the board of ed shipped her off to military school.

She wasn't a bad kids. Rachel didn't drink, or smoke, go out partying. She was just angry. She didn't mean to throw a desk at a teacher, honest. But just because she spoke her mind and didn't take shit she had to get punished.

But this year was gonna try and calm down a little. Not get in as much trouble.

That was gonna be hard, because everyone is so damn stupid, and she wasn't saying that because she hates everyone. They were all actually stupid.

* * *

"Wait so mono is one?" Some girl from the back of the classroom called out.

"Yeah! Like a mono-brow." Another girl said and everyone laughed besides her and Rachel. She didn't get the joke and Rachel just wanted to slap her.

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from saying anything. She tapped her pencil vigorously, trying to relax but it didn't work. Then the teacher had to go embarrass her and call her out.

"Oh, everyone! We have a new student Miss Rachel Berry." She looked over at her and held her hands together, "Come on, stand up."

She didn't understand the point of this. No one really knew anyone anyways, and obviously no one cared- it was high school.

Rachel did it anyways. Faking a smile and standing up, she waved.

"Would you like to say anything Rachel?" The teacher asked with a wide grin on her face, which creeped out Rachel in all honesty.

"No." She said simply, shaking her head and then sitting down.

Everyone turned around and looked at her. Since she lived in a small town in Ohio, a lot of people knew who she was, 'Hey you're the girl from the paper.' 'Don't you like always get in trouble?' People knew who she was, but people would always looked shocked when they saw her. It was kind of like the 'Kardashian' kind of fame. Rachel was known for being an asshole.

Everyone looked away from her and she felt a weight lifted off of her chest. Because then she didn't have to ask them 'Hey, the fuck you looking at?' She didn't want to resort to that, but as said before. People were stupid.

For the rest of the period she just put her head down and fell asleep.

43 dredful minutes passed and she could feel some one shaking her.

"Go away." she muttered, she hoped it was that weird teacher waking her up. That would not be pleasant.

"C'mon." She heard a guys voice so she squeezed her eyes a little and then opened them, blinking a few times and then looking up at him.

He was tall, he had a nice smile, a lot of beauty marks. He was cute.

Rachel wiped the dry drool from her face, "Gross." She stretched her arms out and dropped her pen. He bent down and picked it up for her, smiling at her and handing it to her.

"First day huh?"

She took her pen from him, "Yeah." Rachel put her bag in her lap, putting her binder in and dropping in her pen, "First period and this place already sucks."

He chuckled, his dimples showing, "Yeah but theres gonna be a problem everywhere you go."

She nodded her head, "That's a valid point." she stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder, "Does everyone in this school suck?" Rachel took her scheduale out of her pocket and read through it.

"Pretty much. People suck in general don't they?" He asked looking over at her and walking down the hallway with her,

Rachel was starting to think that he was just saying this stuff so he could get in her pants.

"Basically." She said continuing to walk down the hallway with him, "Where should I go for my free period." she looked up at him as they walked. Man was he huge.

"Go to the library. Barely any one goes there, so just take a nap in the library like you were in Trig."

She rubbed her eyes, "You should've just left me in the classroom" She said with a yawn.

"Teach told me to wake you up." He told her with a shrug

"Ugh. That teacher is so weird."

He laughed, "Totally. Apparently she sucked a kid off to not tell the D.O.E that she had sex with his brother."

Rachel's faced scrunched up, "This school is fucked up."

"Pretty much."

She shuddered a little causing him to laugh again.

"So where is this library" She questioned turning the corner with him and then walking up the stairs.

"It's on the sixth floor. When you get there you'll see it."

She sighed, "That is so much work to go up all of these stairs." Rachel closed her eyes half-way.

"Yeah. Well I get off here. I'll see you around Rachel." he smiled at her, and not like the cute guy- friendly kind of smile it was like the bedroom eyes smile.

She rose an eyebrow, "See you..."

"Finn."

She laughed, "Alright"

"You think my name is funny."

"No. Just... classically American."

He shook his head, with a small open-mouthed smile on his face, "Bye Rachel." He waved, waited for her to wave back and left.

At least some one didn't suck.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thank you to the 3 people who reviewed my story and to all those who read, I'm kind of still trying to get things started so it's going very slowly but I have a lot planned for this so please let me know what you guys think!**_

* * *

She was in the library. Pretending like she was looking at books, her headphones were blasting through her ears, it was exactly the kind of music you'd think she'd listen to. Punk rock, really loud, crazy percussions. Rachel was a walking stereotype.

There weren't a lot of people in there, maybe 6 other kids. But she just felt like she was being watched.

Rachel looked at the books, literally just stared at them. She didn't plan on reading she just planned on chilling there, maybe sleep a little like Finn had recommended.

She leaned against the book case and slid down so she was sitting. There was no way she could get comfortable here.

Then she saw some books fall through which made her jump, "What the..." She looked up and saw some guy peaking his head at her.

"You're Rachel right?" he asked with a smile on his face and she nodded her head. He walked around the bookcase and got to her. He was dark, kinda tall, he had a strong jaw and a mohawk. He looked like the kind of guys Rachel went out with, except if he were a few years older.

He sat down next to her, "I'm a big fan of your work." He took a cigarette out of his jacket pocket.

"Thanks..." She looked at his cigarette and then looked up at the ceiling, "There are fire alarms"

"I took the batteries out this morning." He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it up, "Oh. I'm being rude, do you want one?"

Rachel shook her head, "No."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you hate smoking." He twisted then end of his cigarette and put it back in his pocket,

Her brow furrowed, "What? How do you know."

"My mom's book club. All they do is talk shit. And I heard that you put a kids cigarette out on his hand." He said with a smirk.

She looked at him and then at the book case across from her, "Wow."

"So how you liking Mckinley so far?" He asked turned to her, folding his legs.

Rachel shrugged, "It's okay. It's like every other public school I guess." She ran her hands over her legs.

"Did you make any friends?" He questioned in a bit of a mocking tone, which made her laugh.

"It's fifth period."

"So no friends, cool. People are probably scared of you." He stook out his hand, "Noah Puckerman."

Her eyes widened a little, "You're the kid that was on the news! You stole an atm right?"

"Hell yeah. I went to juvie for like 1 month." He wiggled his fingers, "You're leaving me hanging here."

She shook his hand, "How was it?"

"What? Juvie?" Rachel nodded, "I owned that bitch." he put his hands behind his head, "It wasn't that bad. It was like boarding school with anal sex."

She shook her head and laughed, "Dude that's gross."

"No I'm serious. Some guys were in there for a while and they just like it in the butt. Who are we to judge." He told her slamming his hand on the floor.

Rachel laughed again. He was funny.

"No I'm kidding Juvie sucked I fucking hated that shit." He said playing with the carpet, "There was a lot of anal sex though,"

She held back a laugh by biting her lip, "What's so bad about it? You were there for a month."

"Well first of all there were no chicks. I mean I totally would've done it in the ass at least once but like I couldn't get it up so I just had to stick to jerking off for a month and now my arms are all disheveled. Secondly everyone thought they were top shit, they were like 'Oh i stabbed my girlfriend in the arm with a fork'"

Rachel chuckled, "That's what was bad?" She'd like to see him in real jail.

"No. They made me do like manual labor. The food was fucking disgusting and the lunch lady had a mustache so I couldn't tap that you know?"

Her brow furrowed, "No I don't know."

"You'll be in juvie soon enough, Berry." He told her, pointing his finger at her, "And I'll be there. Laughing."

The bell rang but Puck didn't get up. So Rachel decided not to either.

"Well I'd be having a bunch of sex with girls so who's the real winner?" She asking weighing out her hands.

"Touche." He put his hand in his lap, "What do you have next?"

She took her scheduale out of her bag, "Um lunch." Rachel looked behind Puck and saw a girl with short pink hair, wearing a short black shirt, a olive denim coat and dark jeans. She was pretty.

The girl put her hand against the bookcase and cleared her throat, "Puckerman." she called out and Puck's eyes widened at Rachel he shook his head, then he got up and walked to her.

"Hey Quinn." He tilted up her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Fuck. He had a girlfriend, and Rachel wasn't even competition,

"I ran out of cigarettes, give me a pack." She stook out her hand and raised an eyebrow at him,

He furrowed his brow, "Hell no. A pack is like 6 bucks get your own."

"Stop being a little bitch and give me." She spoke with wide eyes, "I'll pay you tomorrow, I'm babysitting tonight."

His face scrunched up, "Who'd let you watch their kid?" He handed her his pack of cigarettes after her took one out and tucked it behind his ear.

She sucked on her teeth, "Shut up."

Rachel felt awkward, just watching these two argue. And this Quinn girl seemed like a huge bitch.

Puck looked at Quinn with his head tilted, "Rach, you coming to lunch with us?"

"Who-"

Then Rachel stood up, "If you don't mind, sure."

Quinn looked at Puck, tilting her head the same way he did, "Who's your friend?"

"That's Rachel. You know, the girl that our mom's talk about in book club." They were speaking long and slowly, looking at each other in a way that Rachel knew that they were definently going to have sex later.

Quinn licked over her lips, looking up at Puck and he bit his. Quinn then brushed past Puck, "Nice to finally meet you Rachel."

"Yeah." Rachel replied awkwardly,

"So. You got kicked out of private school or whatever huh?" Quinn asked walking with her past Puck and leaving the library,

"Yeah."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "What'd you do."

"I threw a desk at one of the nuns."

They heard Puck laugh obnoxiously loud from behind. Quinn turned around with a disgusted face and Rachel with her lips pursed, "What's so funny?" Rachel asked with an eyebrow now arched,

"You're just so small and cute, that's hilarious."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just marry her then."

"I will after I marry you and we get divorced and we split our combined money." Puck said following Quinn and Rachel as they went down the stairs,

"But seriously that's it? You just threw a desk and they expelled you?" Quinn asked, sounding like she didn't believe her.

Rachel nodded, "It was catholic school. I would always say offensive things to them since I'm jewish-"

"Mozel tov!" Puck yelled,

"Shut up!" Quinn turned around, yelling back and then turned to Rachel.

"...And I would always get in trouble for stealing from the school and carving shit in to their desks." Rachel explained and then shrugged, "I don't know. Catholic school is strict."

Quinn pursed her lips, "What about your other schools?"

"Jesus Quinn, stop asking for her life story."

"Oh my god, shut up," Quinn said with big eyes.

Rachel laughed, "No. It's fine." Rachel kind of liked telling people about herself. So that they could see that she wasn't that bad guy. But not many people understood that.

Puck put his arm around Quinn's shoulder, "Are you hungry Rachel? Quinn doesn't eat. She lives off of cigarettes and semen."

Quinn elbowed Puck in the stomach and he let out a groan, "Lunch here sucks." Quinn said as they entered the lunchroom, "But if you're hungry get something." She told Rachel while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not really. I'm gonna get lunch." Puck said moving his arm from around her, "Meet me by the bleachers." he told Quinn and then ran on line, talking to some other girl.

Rachel looked around the lunchroom, looking for Finn. He was the only other person she knew here. And she didn't want to be the third wheel with Puck and Quinn. But she didn't see him. So she was fucked.

"How long have you two been going out?" Rachel asked walking through the door and going outside with Quinn.

Quinn snarked, "Who? Puckerman?"

"Yeah..."

She scoffed, "Oh please. Even I know that I can do much better."

"Wait. So you guys are just fucking around?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. That's all he's good at." She laughed and put her hands in her coat pocket.

Rachel thought that was stupid. If he was just some guy then she'd get it. But these two were obviously friends. And Rachel thought the whole friends with benefits thing was stupid.

Rachel shrugged "That's cool I guess." They sat down on the bleachers. Quinn was biting her nails and she leaned forward.

"Look at all these assholes." She said dully and looked on the field at the football players and cheerleaders, "They think they're top shit at this school." Quinn looked to Rachel, "But really. They don't matter." She picked at her nails.

Her eyebrows knitted together, "No need to generalize." Rachel said then closing her eyes and tipping her head back, letting the sun hit her face.

Quinn pulled out a cigarette, "And look. The prom king and queen. Santana and Finn, how fucking adorable." she spat out and held her cigarette between her fingers.

When Quinn said Finn's name Rachel opened her eyes. She looked out on the field and saw Finn hugging some girl in her cheerios uniform and him in his football uniform. It was the most stereotypical thing she's ever seen in her life.

"I've talked to him. He's pretty cool." Rachel said cracking her knuckles. A nervous habit of hers.

Quinn let out a humorless laugh, "Yeah sure. You have a lighter?"

Rachel shook her head, "He's nice."

"He's your common quarterback, tall, nice, friendly. But he's really a closed minded facist dickhead." Quinn put her hands in her pocket, "Fuck." she spat out, searching for a lighter.

Rachel swallowed and Puck came over, "They had tuna fish." He frowned and then sat behind Quinn, one leg on each side of her, resting his arms on her shoulders "Look at all these assholes." He said with a laugh.

Quinn took the light from Puck pocket and looked up at him, the sun hitting her big green-hazel eyes, "Remember when you were on the team?"

"You shouldn't be talking, blondie."

She leaned back against him, "Rachel, so you like Finn? That's Puck's best friend so I'm pretty sure he could get you in there." Quinn said, then lighting her cigarette and handing the lighter back to Puck,

Rachel's brow furrowed, "What? No-"

Pucks eyes widened a bit and he looked at Rachel "Fuck. You like Hudson?"

She shook her head, "No! I just met him a few hours ago-"

Quinn laughed, "Look at how red she's getting."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Maybe I'm red because I'm getting mad because you're such a bitch"

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek, "Oh really?"

Puck whispered in her ear "Quinn just calm down-"

"No." She snapped at him and then stood up, "You're new friend thinks I'm a bitch. I think it'd just be best if I leave then." She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, "And with my luck, I'll see you asshole later." She walked down the steps of the bleechers and back in to the school,

Rachel laughed a little, "What's her problem?"

Puck sighed and ran a hand over his head, "She's just got a bad temper."

Rachel took noticed the stress that appeared on Puck's face, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I think it's just better if I go find her." Puck stood up and grabbed his bag, "I'll be right back, I promise."

She looked down at his bag and then up at him, "Okay..."

Puck jogged down the steps and bursted through the door and Rachel was alone. Just watching these guys play football, well not really play, just toss the ball around pathetically.

She took out her notebook to make it seem like she was actually doing something. Her head hung as she doodled in her notebook and then looked out on the field again, looking for Finn. If she could she would go and talk to him, but she wasn't in his "clique" or some bogus shit like that.

Rachel looked back at her notebook, she was kind of an artist anyways. She liked drawing, she liked being able to draw. Able to create a whole other world for herself with a little pencil. It was amazing. But she'd never let anyone know, then she would feel as if her power weren't ask pure as she thought it to be,

"What're you working on?" She heard some one pant in to her ear and she nearly jumped.

"Nothing," She closed her notebook and turned around, "Hey..."

He smiled down at her, "What're you doing here, all alone." Finn sat down next to her and turned his head, the sun shining on his face,

"It's my first day. Not everyones lining up to sit with me at lunch." She told him while putting her book in her bag.

"I saw you with Fabray and Puckerman,"

"You guys aren't on a first name basis?" she asked saracastically, raising an eyebrow at him,

"I'm cool with Puck."

"And Quinn?"

"Not so much."

"She seems like a total bitch if that makes you feel any better" Rachel nudged his arm,

Finn shook his head again, "She's got a lot of shit with herself, we went out last year then she had a fucking self discovery or whatever and now she like, hates me." He folded his hands together and looked at the ground

Rachel looked out on the field and saw Finn's girlfriend, Savannah or whatever. She was pretty, prettier than Rachel, not prettier than Quinn though. But Rachel could see her ass and boobs from where she was sitting. _Whatever._

She bit her lip and looked at him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He laughed a little.

Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, "Girls are jerks."

Finn had a half smile and nodded his head. Rachel looked down the steps and saw Puck coming up the stairs, "Am I interupting something?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to Puck, "No. We were just talking."

Puck smirked, "Hey Finn." He raised his eyebrows, "So I hear Santana's pretty flexible."

Rachel rolled her eyes again and Finn nodded his head, "Yeah... She's cool." he glanced at Rachel, who looked like she was about to fall asleep,

Puck shook his head, "You have much to learn."

Finn got up, "I'll see you in Earth Science Puck. Nice talking to you Rach."

She smiled up at him, "Yeah. You too."

Finn jogged down the stairs and Rachel watched him as he caught up to Santana. Puck sat down next to her and put his hands in his pockets, "Quinn's capital P pissed." He sighed and threw his head back, "She's so fucking annoying."

Rachel wanted to ask Puck, why was he friends with her, why was he messing around with her, all of the shit. But she didn't, for whatever reason.

Puck looked at her, "You okay?"

Rachel nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine." she said looking back down at her lap.


End file.
